Super Smash Bros. Lawl Turbo Hyper Mega Edition
Super Smash Bros. Lawl Turbo Hyper Mega Edition is an installment of Super Smash Bros. Lawl, mixing all characters from the previous Lawl games, with newcomers (Mostly OC's). Newcomers Official Characters *Ed, Edd, n' Eddy - Ed isn't his own character anymore, but is now in his trademark trio. Press Down B to switch between Eds. *Jago - A ninja looking to kill the ultimate evil and at the same time, trying to kill Fulgore. *Nostalgia Chick - What do you expect? A clone of the Nostalgia Critic? Nope. Chuck Testa. She has her own moves. *Max - The use of Positron Blades and a Tesla Blitz is a deadly combo, especially with this guy. *Sasha Ivanoff - Quick and relentless, Sasha employs a barrage of light but speedy strikes and kicks. *The Black Baron/Blacker Baron - A cocksure brawler at heart, he delivers his lines with a swagger and his combat via the Super Sexy Fists of Fire. *Mathilda - The Baron's personal assistant. Her Killer Weapon, Iron Maiden, is actually a collapsible whip that transforms into a giant spiked bat. (Add more characters) Original Characters Brittonbubba's OC's *Britton - Blue trench coat, green fedora, eye patch, green jeans, black undershirt, green jeans, black shoes. Pressing Down B makes him transform into a were-animal. Only transforms into one kind of were-animal in each round. *Ammi Tay Nasu - Green clad female soldier. She is trained in using firearms and CQC (Close Quarter Combat). *Kozumaga - A ninja trained to use sickles and scythes. Can teleport. *Usan Yat Imma - Ammi's blue clad clone. She may be a clone of Ammi, but her moveset isn't a clone, using more sex appeal than firearms. *Manx - An African werecat who scratches, bites, and pounces his way to victory. *Lilium - An Afro-American girl who is trained in a self-taught fighting style. *Johnathan - A young male swordsman and spell caster. *Erin Bastion Valentine - A yellow clad female human-like species called a Gear, whose aging process is tripled from that of a human. She turned 20 in 3 years. *Swift - A tanuki who can shapeshift and uses tomahawk boomerangs. *Noriko - A 1/3 demon, 1/3 angel, 1/3 human mix. She can switch between demon, angel, and human modes, each with their own advantages and disadvantages. *SamboThai - (NOTE: Sambo is not just a racist term for a black Native American. Sambo is also a name for a fighting style.) A male green Kougra who uses a Jewelled Battle Collar, Sword of Domar, and an Altadorian Initiate Sword. His name is a mixture of the fighting styles Muay Thai and Sambo/Sombo. *MuaySambo - A female glowing Kougra who uses a Desert Arrow Launcher, Snowager Sword, and an Omlette Shield. Her name is a mixture of the fighting styles Muay Thai and Sambo/Sombo. *danigrrowl - A male snow Kougra who uses a Jewelled Battle Collar, Trumpet of Deafening, and Lightning Wand. *zen_zenx3 - A female blue Xweetok who uses an Attack Fork, Cobrall Dagger, and Stone Shield. *Evil Britton - When Britton is in grave danger, his depression and anger turns him into a skeleton with bat wings, wearing a lavender tuxedo and pants. *Melody Melanchoy - An orange clad woman who wears inflateable breast pads. She uses a Chinese cleaver. *Retribution - Most may think of him as evil as Satan, but he is only the one who punishes the guilty ones. He was created by the Creator using some of her genes and a devil gene, and was made in 666 days. If the devil gene overruns his body, he'll go berserk and try and take the Creator's throne for himself. *The Creator - She is the one who created the world, but her true power is hidden under her skin to make things fair for her opponents. *Kapas - A red, three-horned, three-eyed, male oni who is a minion of Retribution. He takes the guilty to Hell on a flaming chariot. *Coin - A blue, three-horned, pale dark blue, female oni who looks like a beautiful woman. She is at a higher rank than Kapas. *Oak - A pixie who can control light and dark magic. *Kage - Noriko's sister, who is 1/2 demon, 1/4 angel, and 1/4 human. *Hydris - A Martian who is unlike most other depictions of aliens. He comes from Mars's ice caps and is mostly made out of water. *Madoenna - A baobhan sith who uses a rapier to fight. She is the sex appeal and seductive one of a trio of vampires. *Redwood - A vampire that uses a rapier whose appearance is based off of Lestat de Lioncourt. He is the leader of the trio of vampires. *The Possessor - Retribution's daughter, a demon who is a mimic character. *Herald - A strigoi with a rapier. He is the second-in-command of the trio of vampires. His name is a pun on how "herald" (minion) sounds like the name "Harold." *Jojo - A disco kid who is an expert at using the three sectioned staff. *Kitty - A beautiful blonde girl who can deal out a lot with her cannons. *Crafts - Britton's Smeargle form, who will mess you up with the FEAR tactic. *Yuri - A Frolass who uses seduction to get her way in the battle. *Aki - A male Scrafty who can dish out some dark pain with his moves. *Yama - Aki's much younger sister. She's a fragile flower who can strike like a rattlesnake. *Ken - A male Machoke who's a skilled in wrestling. *Reed - A female, shiny Bayleef who can use her speed to her advantage. *Fester Leek - A male Farfetch'd who named himself after Uncle Fester from the Addams Family. He can smack you around with that leek of his. *Yuki - A female Mew who is an angel. However, she will always transform into a Togetic at night. *Nathan - A male Infernape who is also skilled in wrestling. *Julia - A yuki-onna who can form weapons out of ice. (I will add more.) Category:Turbo Hyper Mega Edition Category:Games